yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Mme. Rubens-Chatte is on board/Yuna thinking about home
Here is how Princess Yuna met up with Mme. Rubens-Chatte in An Equestrian Tail. Meanwhile, The rescue team are suited up and ready for the search and rescue while Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna and Dean Cadance took very great care of the babies. Princess Luna: (notice Vice Principal Luna took care of Isamu) I'll see you as soon as the rescue mission is done, Vice Principal Luna. Vice Principal Luna: Same to you, Your majesty. Sensei Garmadon: At Golden Oaks Library, We do have a Nursery. Tyrone: We're ready to go, Sensei. Misako: Be careful out there, All of you. Princess Cadance: (notice Dean Cadance took care of Tyrone) Dean Cadance, Take care of Tyrone for me. Dean Cadance: I will, Princess. Princess Luna: You three stay here with Misako and take care of the babies until we get back. Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna and Dean Cadance agreed with the idea from Luna. Princess Solarna: Bye Bye, Isamu. Bye Bye, Tyrone. Princess Sharon: Bye Bye, Indy. Bye Bye, Anna. We'll be back soon. Prince Indy and Princess Anna: (happy gurgles) Princess Solarna: Let's go! And they took off with the rescue team. Back on the ship, Mme. Rubens-Chatte came on board. Mme. Rubens-Chatte: Hello, My friends. Princess Yuna: It's Madame Henretta Reubens-Chatte. The Pirate with a Scarf: Welcome aboard. Connie: I knew her! The Pirate with a Scarf: We're glad you're here in such short notice. Mme. Ruben-Chatte: The Bone Pirates are going to attack Equestria soon as they getting the Journals for , We'll need a rally. Snowdrop: I hope we'll be back home soon. Helga: Don't worry, Snowdrop. You and your friends will be home soon. The foals, The pirates and the rest of their friends prepare the rally. That night, The foals are tucked in their beds below deck. Marian wants to . Maid Marian: Now remember, We've got a meeting tomorrow. Moon Shoes: Yes, Lady Marian. Maid Marian: Get some rest, Little ones. Moon Shoes: Okay. Maid Marian: Don't let the bedbugs bite. As Marian left, Moon Shoes could remember that she was a baby foal when Marian was caring for her. But, She's still thinking about her family. Later, Yuna was still awake thinking about her parents and big sister, Solarna. Princess Yuna: I hope we'll be together again. Then, the song "Somewhere out There" begins. Princess Yuna: Somewhere out there, beneath the pale moonlight, someone's thinking of me and loving me tonight. Princess Solarna: Somewhere out there, someone's saying a prayer, that we'll find one another in that big somewhere out there. And even though I know how very far apart we are, it helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star. Princess Yuna: And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby, it helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky. Together: Somewhere out there, if love can see us through, then we'll be together, somewhere out there, out where dreams come true. After the song, Yuna and her friends fell asleep. Princess Yuna: (fell asleep) Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225